


That Night

by hollabackyo



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, M/M, Oblivious Brandon, Recreational Drug Use, Trevor isn’t subtle, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bisexual Brandon, gay trevor, like at all, trevor is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollabackyo/pseuds/hollabackyo
Summary: A little too much tequila and a very obvious crush can lead to questionable actions.In other words, what really happened between Trevor and Brandon “that night”





	That Night

Trevor Askill was many things, but subtle was not one of them. One would think that Brandon would know of Trevor’s infatuation with him given that Trevor was absolutely terrible at hiding any semblance of his crush. However, Brandon was about as observant as Trevor was subtle, meaning that he was utterly oblivious. Whether or not Sean knew was unknown, but then again, how could he miss the way Trevor looked at Brandon. Trevor knew it was only a matter of time before he did something he would regret. Or course, the anger that pooled in his stomach each time he saw Rowan wasn’t helping his self control. He couldn’t help but blame her for his father’s infidelity. If it weren’t for Rowan’s mother, his parents would be happily married. His anger blinded him and threw any trace of reason out the window.

Maybe that’s why he’s here, at the first party since Dunbar Rakes killed himself. Maybe he just wanted to forget about everything. About Rowan’s mom. About his father. About Brandon and his stupid fucking smile that just looked so beautiful. This seemed like the perfect chance to distract himself since there hadn’t been many opportunities in the past. There had been this awkward period of time after Dunbar’s suicide where nobody would throw a party in fear that some kid would blow his brains out in their house. Of course, the students knew this was unlikely to happen. But despite their rather dislike for Dunbar, they decided it would be disrespectful to party so close to his death. 

Brandon and Sean were cruising the house, undoubtably looking for their group of friends as Trevor searched the kitchen for some beers that didn’t taste like crap. This was a hard feat considering everyone at this house was a broke teenager that could barely afford to pay for gas. After finding a couple that did not have the word “lite” or “ice” in the name, Trevor set out for his friends, pushing his was through the crowd of people.

“Here you go,” he said, passing the bottles to Sean and Brandon. They were surrounded by a couple guys who all chatted politely with Sean, although Trevor was sure he had never seen any of them in his life. He took a sip of his beer, nodding his head along with the crowd though to be honest, he was not listening.

“First party in three months and you’ve already forgotten how to live it up?” Brandon asked, pointing to Trevor’s nearly full beer. 

“Yeah, it’s just... not that good, I guess.”

“When has that ever stopped you?” Sean joked.

“I’m just, not feeling it, I guess. I think I’m gonna need something harder.” 

“Never fear, I believe I saw some tequila in the kitchen. I’ll be back,” Brandon announced, using a voice that was similar to a hero declaring his mission as a goofy grin danced across his lips

Trevor pulled a joint from his pocket and perched it between his lips. Lifting his lighter from his pocket and holding it to the joint, he watched as Brandon disappeared into the crowd. Sean plucked the joint from Trevor’s fingers and took a long drag, rolling his eyes at Trevor’s grimace. “I’m stressed.”

“Oh yeah? Does it have anything to do with a certain blonde-haired-girl coming back Monday?” He laughed, taunting him.

“Fuck you, dude,” Sean scoffed, shoving him lightly. 

A cloud of smoke appeared in the air as Trevor exhaled, letting the haze settle over him. “And you? Any girls you want to see on Monday?” Sean asked, though he looked like he already knew the answer. 

Trevor shifted in his place uncomfortably and his eyes immediately dropped to the floor. “Nah, not really,” he mumbled, forcing his head up and tightening his lips into a smile.

Sean quirked a brow, shaking his head and taking a sip from his third beer. 

“…and I’m back, what’d I miss?” Brandon asked, lifting a bottle of tequila in triumph. 

“Just Sean panicking about what he’ll say to Hailey,” Trevor joked, trying his best to ignore the hollow pit in his stomach. 

“Well, now we can forget all about our problems… and probably forget the rest of this night,” Brandon grinned, taking a gulp of the tequila and wincing as it burned his throat. 

“You know what, I should probably get going. My mom would be pissed it I come home plastered and past curfew again. But I’ll see you guys Monday.” Sean nodded at the two boys, bidding them goodbye as he left the party, leaving Trevor and Brandon. They continued to pass the bottle back and fourth, taking sips until neither of them really knew what the other was talking about anymore. 

The rooms began to empty out as the party died down and Brandon and Trevor decided it was also time for them to leave. 

“I’m gonna be so screwed when I get home,” Brandon grumbled, his feet dragging on the sidewalk. Neither of them were necessarily plastered, but both were lacking good motor skills. 

Trevor felt light on his feet which is ironic because he was slightly stumbling with each step he took. “So don’t go home. You can spend the night at my place, it’s like, right down the street.”

“It won’t make him any less mad.”

“But at least you can be sober when you have to deal with him,” he added. 

“You sure your parents won’t mind?”

“No. They’re not home. My mom’s been staying at her sisters for the past couple of days and my dad said he’s going downtown for a work conference. But honestly, he probably lied so he could go screw his new tramp,” he growled, his grip tightening on the lighter he held in his hand. He had hoped that maybe things would be all right between his parents, but he knew that things would only get worse from here.

Brandon nodded solemnly. 

A laugh escaped Trevor’s mouth as he tried his hardest to pretend it wasn’t effecting him as much as it was. 

The two of them approached the house as Trevor pulled out a set of keys and fumbled with them for a minute before he was finally able to unlock the door. So maybe they were both a little drunker than they thought. Trevor stumbled down the hallway to his bedroom with Brandon following a couple feet behind. 

He didn’t bother turning the light on since it would only make his headache worse than it was at the moment.

The two of them collapsed onto Trevors’s bed, sitting side by side against the wall.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Brandon said, breaking the silence that plagued the room.

“Sorry about your dad,” he replied, letting his hand fall to his side and turning his head. His eyes were immediately met with Brandon’s blue eyes and he wondered why life must be so unfair that the one person he could not have was allowed to have such beautiful eyes.

“I think I had too much tequila,” Brandon grumbled. 

“Me too,” he laughed, not daring to look away from the other boy’s eyes. Impulsively, Trevor’s hand darted to Brandon’s cheek and he pressed his lips to the other’s in a chaste kiss. 

Trevor pulled away quickly, his mind spinning and his hands balling together. “Shit, I… I shouldn’t have done that, I…” He knew he’d just done the one thing he promised himself he would not do. He had just done the most stupid, the most impulsive thing he could have done in that moment. “I.. I’m sorry. Really, I shouldn’t-“

His words were immediately cut off by a pair of lips on his own. It took a second for him to process what was happening. The tequila was slowing his thoughts down though his mind had suddenly gone blank. All he knew was Brandon was kissing him and it was as though everything in his life was finally falling into place. They were kissing with equal ferocity, their lips moving against each other. Trevor moved closer, swinging his left leg over Brandon and straddling his waist, pushing him further against the wall. 

Their mouths worked in unison and they both let out small moans as they were a little too drunk to stop the sounds from escaping their mouths. Brandon’s hands moved up Trevor’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer before slipping beneath Trevor’s shirt.

His skin shivered with each touch as they grappled for control which, in the end, Brandon won. Though to be honest, there really wasn’t any contest.

Trevor laced his hands through the other’s hair, something he had been itching to do since the day he had dyed his hair black. It had been a nice, though unforeseen, change in his appearance. Brandon pulled at his bottom lip, earning a small gasp from the other boy. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Trevor’s mouth in what can only be described as very ungraceful. 

Somehow Trevor felt even higher than he did at the party. The feeling of Brandon’s hands scraping down his back and his tongue exploring his mouth was far more intoxicating than weed or shitty beer. Trevor pulled his lips away from Brandon before planting them on his jaw, cutting of Brandon’s weak voice and replacing it with a quiet moan. He kissed down the black haired boy’s neck until reached the spot that made Brandon shutter. He licked and bit until a small bruise bloomed beneath beneath his touch. 

Brandon moved his hand to Trevor’s chin, pushing it up so they were looking at each other before reconnecting their lips in a more passionate kiss. Brandon grabbed onto Trevor’s thighs and pushed himself off the wall, clumsily throwing both of them on the bed with Trevors back to the mattress, their lips remaining in tact.

Trevor nearly forgot how to breath. His lungs begged him to stop and inhale but the feeling of Brandon’s lips were too entrancing to pull away from. But that was no comparison to the feeling that bloomed in his stomach when Brandon ground his hips into his own. 

Suddenly, a text alert sounded from Trevor’s phone pulling the both of them back to reality.

Trevor pushed himself off Brandon lightly, cringing at the position they had been in with Brandon hovering over him. “It uh... it’s my mom. I should call her back...” he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Brandon swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring up at Trevor. He nodded, brushing a hand through his hair in an effort to flatten it. However, it was of no use. “I’ll just...do it in the morning,” Trevor added, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Yeah,” Brandon nodded, as if that was the only thing he knew how to do at the moment. Both of them shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do. “Hey, I’m sorry. I’m drunk and it... it was a mistake.”

Ouch.

“Yeah, no, I really shouldn’t have... you know. I guess I can’t hold my liquor after all.”

“Was there a time when you could?” Branson teased. 

“Oh, fuck you,” Trevor snapped, immediately cringing at his choice of words.

Of course, Brandon was never one to let the opportunity of a good innuendo get away. “I bet you’d like to,” he added, winking at Trevor as if he wasn’t just shoving his tongue down the other’s throat. “Anyways, it won’t happen again.”

Trevor nodded. He knew this meant nothing to Brandon, which only stung more when he considered how much it meant to himself. He had only been making out with Brandon fucking Darrow, the boy he has been crushing over for what felt like forever.

“Do you want it to happen again?” He asked, a grin teasing his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Yes.

“Fuck off,” Trevor repeated, picking up a pillow and throwing it at the other boy. “You wish.”

Brandon held his hands up in surrender and let out a quiet laugh. The room fell silent as the tension between them increased. Except, instead of sexual tension it was just... awkward. 

“Anyways,” Trevor said, breaking the silence, “I’ll sleep on the couch, you know, in the living room. Do not holler if you need me. If you wake me up, I will murder you, no matter the circumstances.”

Brandon laughed, pulling his legs under the cover and throwing a pillow back at Trevor. “Good night, loser.”

Trevor smiled, catching the pillow and walking out to the living room, hoping that maybe the tequila would make both of them forget this. “Good night.”


End file.
